


does it look like i drown in gold coins?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 5





	does it look like i drown in gold coins?

being at cambridge is a feeling i despise.

no one likes me here, i think.

but truly,

who would like someone as frigid,

as "smart and stiff"

as me?

henry swears to her gods that she loves me,

and i always say i love her back,

because i do.

but there's always going to be that one thought in my head.

_she's only with you because of pity,_

_she sees that you're poor and wants to use your relationship as a way to pay off your fees for cambridge._

she doesn't really love me.

does she?

being poor, i presume, should be my biggest shame,

but yet it's like a thorn in my side.

how can people like chummy and donald melling, 

people who go around catcalling girls and shouting slurs they oughtn't,

be filthy rich?

but people who work hard,

people who genuinely try - end up with dirt and dust?

i am not the best person. 

god knows i'm not.

but i think i deserve something, 

anything.

maybe i do deserve that pity.

maybe i am pathetic.


End file.
